A variety of exercise units have been used in exercise centers for many years each having a set of weights lifted responsive to manual force exerted for muscular development. The exerciser can normally vary the amount of weight resisting the exercising effort. As the need for compact exercise equipment has developed for use, for example, in residences, attempts have been made to provide arrangements in which multiple exercise units operate on a single set of weights rather than providing an individual set of weights for each exercise unit. One approach has been an arrangement in which each exercise unit had to be connected to the weight set whenever it was to be used and then disconnected when another of the exercise units was to be used. Another approach has been to connect to the single set of weights by a respective cable for each exercise unit in such a manner that each of these cables is only tensioned when the respective exercise unit is used. This usually results in an arrangement in which the pull line of the cables when tensioned is off center relative to the center of gravity of the weight set.
With the foregoing shortcomings in mind, the present invention aims to provide a simplified arrangement in which multiple exercise units are continuously connected to a single weight set by a pulley and cable system which only attached to the weight set by a single centered cable.